


Earless, Tailless, and Excuseless

by Samayel



Category: Loveless
Genre: Embarrassment, First Time, Frottage, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:05:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2079660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samayel/pseuds/Samayel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soubi probably shouldn't have left Ritsuka unsupervised with the Zeroes for so long!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earless, Tailless, and Excuseless

Earless, Tailless, and Excuseless...by Samayel

 

They'd had a hard time of things, getting Soubi back from Seimei, but Ritsuka and the Zeroes, Natsuo and Youji, had done just that. It had been costly, and Ritsuka was still an emotional wreck, but at least with Soubi back he could start to feel normal again. They'd all had to stay at Soubi's place, mostly because Seimei had so warped the mind of Ritsuka's mother that she couldn't be trusted when Ritsuka slept. It hurt that it wasn't safe there, but it made it sting less that Soubi's apartment had become a new place of safety for all of them. 

Unfortunately, space was at a premium. Soubi would have happily slept on the floor or offered Ritsuka his bed, but Ritsuka hated the smell of cigarettes...almost as much as he was made uncomfortable by how much he sometimes wanted to feel Soubi in bed next to him. If he took that bed, before long he would surely ask Soubi to join him...and even if they had seen a lot in the past year...he wasn't quite ready for that!

For the time being, Ritsuka had made do with the fold out couch shared by Youji and Natsuo. They were all of an age, newly thirteen, and generally slept in a tangled mass of blankets and sprawled limbs. It was oddly nest-like and pleasant...but more than once one or several of them had been disturbed in their slumber by dreams that were...well...not actually distressing...just discomfortingly pleasant...and slightly sticky.

This was the state of affairs when Soubi left for his classes in the morning...leaving behind a trio of adolescents who had been up too late and were still snoring and mumbling in a single pajama'd pile of ears and tails and rumpled blankets. Unlike the boys, he had classes on Saturdays, and had a bit to make up after his absences lately. He smiled softly when he looked on them in their state of innocence. It was beautiful in its way. His master, his Ritsuka, had friends he trusted. In some ways Soubi could be as protective as a jealous lover...but in other ways he saw what was more important. Ritsuka was growing wiser, and healthier, and opening up to people more. The silent and morose little boy was slowly beginning his journey to being a more confident young man. 

It was something to be watched with pride and pleasure. As Ritsuka grew more confident, he became more decisive. As his sacrifice became more decisive, he came closer to their full potential as a team. Only a person ready and able to command obedience would be able to forge a new name onto Soubi and make use his power well. This was his destiny, and he was seeing it begin to unfold in Ritsuka's rising comfort around others and increasing boldness.

Soubi had been gone for hours when the pile of boys awoke. Youji and Natsuo woke almost as one, wrapped around Ritsuka from both sides, pressed close enough that they were too warm by far. Both of them had the same problem...having woken to rampant young erections that had almost resolved themselves, but they'd woken too soon to have enjoyed accidental release of the pressure. All they could do was squirm a bit, suddenly conscious of how pleasant it was for each of them to press against Ritsuka. Ritsuka woke last, suddenly aware of the same problem, and just as aware of how good it felt to have warm bodies pressing against him.

Soon the bed was a pile of inarticulate, mumbling youths, peeling away pajamas and swearing that there were things that could be done that were innocent enough not to end with complications. It was all playful and started with good intentions. Sadly, like so many other plans hatched by young people in the sudden grip of hormones and immediate desires, things didn't end nearly as well as they'd hoped.

When Soubi walked in the door and set down his art supplies and the bag of groceries, he was immediately confronted by Youji and Natsuo, who flung themselves at his feet with tears in their eyes, bowing and begging as they cried out nearly in unison.

“SOUBIIIIII! Pleeeeeaaaaase don't be upset! We're sorry! It was an accident!!! Don't kick us out! Pleeeeeeaaaaase!! Forgive us! We didn't know! It was a mistake.”

He was almost so floored by their sudden meltdown that he didn't notice anything different about them...until he looked across the room and saw Ritsuka.

Ritsuka was sitting on the edge of the couch, his face as dark as a thundercloud with embarrassment. He was still wearing his pajamas as well as a furious expression of mingled rage and shame...but what he didn't have on...was ears. Just silky black hair and that look of incredible irritation...with himself, with the world, with everyone who was in the room at the moment.

Soubi looked at Ritsuka and held up a hand to silence the two Zeroes that were begging at his feet. “Ritsuka...did they...?” He left it unspoken. If the ears had come off without Ritsuka's willing cooperation...Soubi would have snapped the necks of the Zeroes like chickens...and felt nothing while he did it.

Ritsuka flicked his eyes to the side grumpily, then answered. “No. They didn't do anything I didn't want too. It just...got out of hand.”

“Are you alright? Is there anything I can do?” Soubi knew that Ritsuka was in no mood to be teased. This wasn't one of those things that would be improved by sly humor. At some point, the three had decided they couldn't hold back any more...and they should have had the sense to know better...but it wasn't like such things had never happened before. Sometimes young people got in a rush, and the next thing they knew they had to live with the visible consequences of their actions.

Ritsuka put his face in his palm. “It was...stupid. We're fine. Soubi...can you...can you find fakes for us? Or at least for me? I can't go to school like this. I can't let my mother see this. Or my teacher! Or anyone! No ears...at my age! I know there are fake ears. It's a black market thing, right? Find me some.”

Soubi finally had an order. He took his phone from his pocket and gathered the fallen ears and tails from the bed, leaving the nervous but silent and thankful Zeroes in his wake. A moment later he dialed Kio.

“Kio, it's Soubi. I need your assistance. I've got three sets of fallen ears and tails...and we've got to go to the shop that makes fakes downtown...and...”

Soubi suddenly jerked the phone away from his ear while everyone in the room heard Kio yelling accusations and expressing shock and disappointment. He waited until the shouting died down to a dull roar, then answered as quickly and clearly as he could.

“Baka...I was in class with you all day. I've been home for two minutes. I didn't deflower the entire pack of them as soon as I got in the door. They were like this when I found them. Just get over here and take me downtown.”

A few minutes later Kio had pulled up to the parking spots downstairs and bolted up the steps to scold the lot of them. Not that it did any good, because Ritsuka was hiding in the bathroom, ashamed to be looked at by anyone but the Zeroes and Soubi, and Youji and Natsuo just stuck their tongues out at Kio and teased that it had to happen someday and what was done was done and he could just get over it.

Shortly after, Soubi and Kio left and the car downstairs could be heard pulling away. Youji and Natsuo sighed with relief and piled in front of the TV to grab the remotes and play some games. Ritsuka finally came out of the bathroom, fully dressed and still looking uncomfortable and irritated. The Zeroes paused the game and looked up with sincerity in their eyes.

“We really are sorry.” said Natsuo.

“Are you still mad at us?” asked Youji. “We didn't mean for it to go that far. Just grab a remote and join in. We're still friends, right?”

Ritsuka sighed and stomped in between them and sat down, snatching a remote. “Yeah. We are. But you owe me for this!”

They were six levels into the game when Ritsuka interrupted the game chatter with a smirking grin and a single sly comment.

“Besides...that was fun...and now that we don't have ears or tails...no one can tell what we get up to...so when I say you owe me...I mean I'm going to take it out in trade the next time Soubi has to go to class.”

And Youji and Natsuo burst into laughter even though it made them have to restart at the last save point. Friendship had its hassles, but it also had its benefits.

 

FIN


End file.
